Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting or illuminatiug device, the preamble of claim 1. Such lighting devices are in particular, used in external advertising, emergency lights, fiber optic systems and displays. They generally comprise neon tubes, which are curved to the shape of a character to be displayed, groups or individual lighting means of known type. Such illuminated displays are expensive and susceptible to damage.